As one of the procedures for manufacturing a semiconductor device, there may be a procedure of forming a film, such as a nitride film or an oxide film, on a substrate by supplying a precursor containing, for example, silicon; or a reactant, such as a nitriding gas or an oxidizing gas, to the substrate.
However, in the case where an insulating film having insufficient precursor adsorption is used as a film forming base, an incubation period occurs immediately after a film forming procedure is started, which may result in forming a discontinuous film at an initial stage of the film forming procedure. In addition, when a reactant is supplied to the film forming base, a layer having a composition different from that of a film to be formed (hereinafter, referred to as a transition layer or a degradation layer) may be formed in an interface between the film forming base and the film to be formed.